Jin Kazama
Summary Jin Kazama is the son of Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima. Jun's intimate relationship with Kazuya grew and she became pregnant with Jin. Afterwards, Jun moved to a remote location in the mountains where she raised Jin and trained him in the Kazama family's self-defense fighting style. Several years later, Jun sensed the approaching of a great evil (Ogre) and decided that it was about time she told Jin concerning his origins. She also told him that if anything were to happen to her, he should look for his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. Jun's premonitions proved to be true, as she was attacked by Ogre four days later on Jin's 15th birthday. Hours after the chaos, Jin, who fell unconscious, then awoke amongst the rubble and began searching for his mother, with no success, enraged, Jin swore revenge. He was then taken in by Heihachi, who began to train him in Mishima-style Karate. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 7-B Name: Jin Kazama, also Known as "The Child of Destiny", "Lightning of Fate" Origin: Tekken Gender: Male Age: 19 - 22 years old Classification: Human Martial Artist, Carrier of the Devil Gene, Former Head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Champion of the 3rd and 5th King of the Iron Fist Tournament Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master in Martial Arts, Electricity Manipulation, Chi Manipulation (Can enhance the strength of his attacks), Can fire laser beams, Aura, Forcefield Creation, Regeneration (Low-Mid; regenerated from being gunned down and shot in the face), Can generate shock waves, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Transformation (Into his Devil form, which increases his stats) | All previous abilities, Flight, Telekinesis, Extrasensory Perception Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Defeated True Ogre, Heihachi, Kazuya, Jinpachi and Golden Azazel) | City level (Claudio said that the devil inside of Jin surpasses even that of Kazuya and is heavily implied to be the only one who can stop True Devil Kazuya) Speed: Hypersonic (Kept up with Lars and Golden Azazel) with Sub-Relativistic attack speed via lasers (Every Devil Gene user is capable of firing a laser of this speed) | At least Hypersonic with Sub-Relativistic attack speed via lasers (Comparable to True Devil Kazuya) Lifting Strength: Class 85 | Class 85 Striking Strength: Small City Class+ | City Class Durability: Small City level+ (Already superior in base to Heihachi who survived the explosion of Hon-Maru) | City level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with shockwaves. Planetary with lasers. Standard Equipment: Studded Gloves (white and red), motorcycle. Intelligence: Gifted (Jin was able to led the Mishima Zaibatsu, the largest corporation in the world, which became an independent state, very skilled combatant, mastered his mother's Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts at a young age, as well as his grandfather's Advanced Mishima Style Karate in a few days, as well as Traditional Karate (Kyokushin Karate), is a brilliant war tactician) Weaknesses: For a long time he could not control the power of the Devil Gene (As of Tekken 7, this is no longer a problem). There are specifically made chains that can neutralize the Devil Gene's powers. Heihachi Mishima is the only one to have access to these chains so far. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Power Stance: Jin goes into a stance which also grants Ki Power, that will enhance his strength. * Avenger: Jin takes a step back and does a super charge powerful punch that knocks the enemy across the stage. * Double Chamber Punch: Jin lands a weak punch, which is then quickly followed by a second one that sends the opponent away. * Penetrating Fist: Jin creates two static orbs at close range and mid range. * Hellfire Blast: Jin is capable of emitting an energy laser from the crystal in his forehead (attacks can be both single or not). * Rage Art: Strikes the opponent with a right punch and follows up with a flurry of jabs. He finishes with a more powerful version of the Media Line Destruction. '-Devil Form:' When Jin on the verge of death, or is acting on a very strong psychological impact, he takes the form of the devil, it forces Jin increase many times, but it does not control himself (This problem was present until Tekken 7). In the arsenal of capabilities mainly includes: * Infernal Annihalation: Devil Jin flies in the air and spins around at the opponent, which he grabs and takes into the air, lastly he descends down while quickly crashing them into the ground. * Infernal Destruction: Devil Jin flies in the air and then fires a red laser to the opponent. * Demon’s Spear: Devil Jin charges red electricity in his hands, then he releases it at the opponent, which is sent away. * Rage Art: Devil Jin takes flight and swoop under the opponent, propelling them into the air, before flying through them multiple times and finishing them off with his forehead laser, smashing them into the ground. Key: Jin | Devil Jin